


I Wish For You

by fandomstakeoveryourlife



Series: Alien Invasion or Teen Angst? [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Teen Angst, homophobic parents, thrown out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstakeoveryourlife/pseuds/fandomstakeoveryourlife
Summary: Where was he going to stay?Charlie would surely let him stay, they were dating after all.That's what boyfriends did, right?





	I Wish For You

The door slammed shut in Matteusz's face.

Even with a solid wooden barrier, the sound of his father's angry voice still reached his ears. He could hear the bitterly enraged curses being spat out in thick Polish. It made his chest feel tight and a lump swell uncomfortably fast in his throat. All he'd been left with was his school bag and a duffel containing the limited clothing he had, plus a handful of sentimental item he'd brought over from Poland when they moved.

Matteusz sighed and turned slowly away from the door. He walked heavily down the short garden path, one bag on each shoulder. He pushed open the gate and stepped out onto the path.

What was going to happen to Zuzanna, his little sister?

Would he ever see her again?

God, he hoped so. The lump in his throat seemed to swell larger; it felt difficult to breathe. He felt sick.

When he stopped for a moment, Matteusz realised he hadn't been concentrating on where he was walking. Currently, he was standing beside the iron railing fence of a park close to his house, where he'd liked to take Zuzanna after he picked her up from her school. Memories flitted through his mind from an afternoon the week before, when they'd walked together to said park. 

Zuzanna had run straight for the swings as soon as they stepped through the squeaking gate. She dumped her bag and hopped up onto the seat, giggling and grinning at Matteusz like a madman. He'd sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, before striding over and dropping his own bag, then pushing her on the swing. Even though she was 9, she still loved to be pushed on the swings, especially if it was by her big brother.

Matteusz shook his head sadly and tore his eyes away from the park, then addressed the next problem that was niggling in the back of his mind.

Where was he going to stay? 

Recently, when he'd had significant arguments with his parents, he'd simply called up his cousin, who'd let him borrow her car for a couple of days, so he could sleep in it. It was never very comfortable, but it was either that or a park bench. So he took the car.

But now, he had been thrown out of the house. He couldn't exactly sleep in his Aleksandra's car forever. Maybe, he could stay in a youth hostel? No, they'd ask questions and find out he'd been kicked out; he'd end up in a care home. Plus, he'd have to pay to stay in a hostel and his cash supply was very limited.

Matteusz wracked his brains. He ran through his friends in his head (not that there were very many), before he landed on Charlie. 

Charlie would surely let him stay, they were dating after all.

That's what boyfriends did, right?

But then again, Charlie wasn't exactly human, so maybe they didn't do that sort of thing where he came from.

Plus, would he even understand?

Sometimes, Charlie really struggling to grasp Human concepts, like sarcasm. 

The memory when Charlie asked him to Prom stuck in his mind. The image of Charlie's innocently excited face was clear as day in his head. He'd barely seemed nervous, though his eyes had held a slight nervous look of doubt. Matteusz's heart had thumped so hard in his chest that it hurt. He'd stuttered out a "Yes" as a delighted grin spread across his lips; he hadn't thought anyone would ask him at all, let alone Charlie.

His parents had been furious when they'd found out he was going to dance with a boy, on the afternoon of the prom. He and his father had bellowed obscenities at each other across the kitchen. His mother had slapped him at one point when he swore at her in Polish, simply out of anger and a complete thing of the moment, but still. 

Since the dance, Matteusz had found himself becoming closer to Charlie. Their friendship had easily blossomed, along with their relationship. Charlie practically dragged him to come sit with his three friends, though Matteusz felt uncomfortably out of place. The four were all friends, but he was only there because one of them was his boyfriend. 

He never really felt like he connected well with the other three and usually sat there studying or doing homework. Sometimes, he sat with earphones in his ears, playing music with the volume on high. By that point, he'd stopped caring if they thought he was rude or not. Charlie told him off once, when they were alone, for not socialising with anyone else, he said it would help. What it would help with, Matteusz wasn't sure.

He'd been over to Charlie's house before and now the darkness of night was beginning to fall. Matteusz knew he had to find somewhere to stay, and soon; or he'd be left wandering around the busy city, by himself, in the dark. That was not something he wanted to do. He made a sudden decision and turned around, before heading in the direction of Charlie's house. 

As he walked, he kept the image of Charlie smiling in his mind. Charlie's smile was one of Matteusz's most favourite things. He loved the way Charlie's eyes crinkled. He loved the way his straight, pearly white teeth glinted in the light. He loved the melodic laughter his boyfriend had, too.

The air around him had suddenly become rather biting and he tugged his jacket tighter round his broad shoulders. He turned down a familiar street and he felt a weird pang in his chest. Charlie's house seemed to sneak up on him and all too soon, he was stood in front of Charlie's door, his breath sticking and stuttering in his throat, his entire body shaking and his palms getting sticky with damp sweat.

Matteusz took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


End file.
